Tales of a Thousand years: Supreme ruler of Tartaros
by mightyundefeated
Summary: A prequel to supreme ruler of tartaros. The story explains natsu 600years journey around the world before the main event took place as he battles monsters and dragons. It tells a tale of natsu experience before the war of Tartaros began.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...um, this is not entirely a new story, as you've seen this by name, its a part of the story I'm making, supreme ruler of Tartaros but this one focus mainly on the history of zeref, natsu and how the world became divided and fell into war.

In the main story, you've seen stuff like supreme being, war from hundred years ago, the 21 generals, the spriggans and stuff. Well, this story is their history, Precisely, how everything happened.

Why I'm making a different story for this is cuz their historyis quite long to be made as flashbacks or to be added as a side story. Like the original fairytail series, I'll try adding most of the characters but this plot is somewhat original and it will go my ways but their history will have a little bit of similarity to the canon like gray's village attacked by Zeref's demon or erza in the tower of heaven and it story explain what exactly happened to fairytail before the main story but it goes my ways.

Well that's all and so...UNTO THE MAIN STORY! YEAH! Lol

* * *

 **Chapter one: Their Existence!**

One thousand years prior to the start of Tartaros, everything went well. No wars, no bloodthirst, hardly any evil would dare show its fangs in the open. It was all peaceful. Everything went well.

In this world, magic was like a blessing to mankind, mankind in the sense it refers to human beings. Humans that were gifted with magic are seen by ordinary people as superior beings. Magic itself, has existed for thousands of years but it users were less than one tenth of the total population of man. Man, in this time, lived in peace and harmony, they understood one another and loved themselves. They were cooperative and filled with loyalty and justice. Whenever a threat arises, they would band up and eliminate it.

The magic users, though, were considered to be higher beings, but they didn't find themselves different from the ordinary people. They were such humble and honest people and would do anything to protect their families and loved ones. Magic was life! Magic was greatness!

At this age, the world itself was just as big as the sun. If you were ever to travel round it, it would take hundreds and hundreds of years to journey this earth but sadly it wasn't so because man, at this time weren't immortal. But with the knowledge acquired, they were able to deduce that the earth was filled with beings other than themselves.

At this time, the human realm was largely still known as Ishgar. Bustling with billions of people, they had only one ruler who ruled these huge amount of people with magic warriors at his command. In a word, this ishgar was a superpower. They feared no threat and had the lands to themselves.

But unbeknownst to them, a second realm existed in the farthest part of the world. The second existing realm, far from the reach of man.

This realm was filled to the brim, with magic. You could say it this was the birth place of magic. Where magic lives. This realm entirely was blessed all through with powerful, magical beings that would go beyond the understanding of man. With their colossal amount of magic, it would be easy enough to wipe out the humans in just one day but was against it. As long ad their king lives, the humans would not be tampered with.

The realm of myths and magic. The mythical realm, a place were magic lives.

Grendel Silver Ishgar, the overall ruler of Ishgar and Igneel Dragneel, the true ruler of the myths were kings, powerful enough to invade planets and destroy them in mere seconds. Ishgar was powerful by its vast population and Mthyros, the mythical realm, was powerful by its abundance of magic.

These two kings were secretly aware of each others existence without their people knowing. As long as they said nothing about it, peace became prosperous.

Years past and it was just as peaceful. But one fateful day, a phenomenon occurred.

The earth gave a great disturbance, shooking the world to its core. In a day, there are only twelve hours and at night, twelve hours, it was splitted evenly. But then, this sudden disturbance made the night to exist for a month, non-stop. This unnatural phenomenon caused the people of both realms to panic in fear, thinking the Apocalypse might be onto them.

A rift opened a new dimension all over the world, resulting to the coming of new realms to exist on this earth.

Rifts above the sky and rifts on earth. It was a dimensional portal that had linked the earth to this realms because of the vast amount of magic it gave off. The magic from earth was so vast that it collided and reacted to the magic of these dimensions, and as a result, it brought them here.

With portals opening everywhere, from the sky, white angelic beings with wings flew out in their millions. Each one if them held spears, swords, battle axe, arrows and the rest. They went by legions. Each legions were lead by an Angel more powerful with over three hundred thousand armies at their command.

From the depths of the earth, an earthquake splits it into two, fire poured out, mixed with black, sinister mist of dark aura magic. From the depths of the earth, dark beings slowly crawl out, eroding the earth with their ugly, nasty aura in their millions. It was an invasion.

Seeing nothing like this, the humans were in the state of undefined fear. They never feared nor seen anything like this before. It was all one big nightmare coupled with the days that the sun hid from them.

With the Apocalypse amongst them, a war is about to happen but igneel, seeing this, didn't panic nor feel frightened about it. Gathering his armies of dragons, elves, fairies, goblins, dark elves, nymph, dwarves, the Phoenixes and wyverns.

With these ungodly amount of monstrously powered army, igneel charged with them and with him at the warfront, lead them to confront the invading beings unknown to this world's inhabitant.

With this confrontation underway, to threaten them greatly, igneel raised all his restraint on his magic.

It was fear for real. The sky army and Hell's army all paused on their foot and wings after sensing a release of something monstrous. Igneel magic power, upon release shook the earth to the core. It was of great magnitude. It skyrocked up into the sky like a huge tower of raw magic and even outer space as It blasted everything around him to oblivion including half of his armies. The powerful ones managed to stay with their wits and will not to give in to the humongous and over immense amount he released. It was truly a sight to behold.

With a being this powerful in existence, each realm had a pause in their release of invasion. The threat existing on this plain wasn't something to go up against and they knew it. The amount of magic he possesses could be said to power the entire universe itself. If igneel had flared his magic more than a day. not only would the only inhabitant die of fear and shock but it would destroy the world and sink it into oblivion. Igneel was a monster among monsters, dragon of dragons and mighty amongst the powerful!

The invasion was halted, thanks to igneel. Seeing he was the protector of earth, a meeting with each leaders of each realm was held for a week straight. After a long hard meeting, the conclusion was a peace treaty amongst the four realm now existing.

Lucifer Satan, the ruler of Hell, God, the ruler of heaven, Igneel dragneel king of the the myth and Grendel Silver Ishgar, Emperor of the human realm all signed a peace contract with the condition of never to invoke war on earth.

Two hundred and fifty years later, after the invasion of earth, igneel had, during the peaceful era once more, igneel fell in love with the beautiful daughter of Lucifer, Lucilia Satan. She was the most beautiful thing on earth. Not even the beauty of gold, silver, rubies and gems nor even diamond could compare to her. She was the perfect thing he ever seen.

Lucilia who took note of Igneel's love for her also felt the same as he did and after fifty years of dating and seeing each other, they got married. Much to the annoyance of Lucifer but what could he do? His daughter didn't give a damn in the slightest about his opinion and went ahead and married him.

Now three hundred years past and igneel finally got married. Igneel's actual age is truly unknown, not even his closest friend, Atlas flames knew just how old this man was. Lihtra, the lightning dragon king, Metallicana, the iron dragon king, Skydrum, the shadow dragon king, wessiologa, the light dragon king and Gradeneey, the sky dragon queen, Igneel Included, were known as the six mythological dragons.

The mythical realm occupied a vast amount of land. With its population ranging over a billion, it was safe to say they were a power house. The capital of Mythros(The realm of myths name), draconican, was were its ruling king resided in a gigantic castle. The dragons were all capable of attaining human form so it wasn't just necessary gigantic because they were dragons but because igneel loved it big.

Sixteen years after he got married to Lucilica, she finally bore him a son. It was the most happiest day of their lives. The whole kingdom celebrated the arrival of a new heir. Igneel was just as proud and as happy as they were but one thing bothered him greatly.

He was a powerful being, and so was his wife, Lucilia. But how could his own first born child, a boy, be weak in magic powers. He had little to no magic powers within him and it bothered him greatly. Was he going to have a weak heir? he thought.

Lucilia wasn't bothered about such trivial matters. Magic or not, it doesn't concerns her, as long as it was a child made from the man she love and brought him into this world, it didn't matter to her. She loved him dearly.

Deciding on his name, they decided to name him Zeref dragneel.

Zeref grew up to become an academic genius. He was by far smarter than every child his age and his parents were both proud of him. At his second birthday, he was able to read books! Everyone were fascinated by his level of intelligence and sometimes his parents argue who he took after in his genius level department.

Growing up, zeref wasn't so interactive with people except his own mother. His father, igneel, wasn't usually at home as he does have important meetings to attend to with the rest of the dragon kings and queen. His mother was everything to him and he was everything to her.

At the age of nine, zeref began researching on the source of magic itself. He had once believed his father might be the source of magic because of the tremendous powers he possesses. Sometimes it hurts him greatly. It pained him a lot. He wondered why? Why was he born like this? He was the first child and first son of igneel dragneel but he had nothing to show for it. His body was weak in handling dragon magic and he wasn't even a dragon neither was he a demon like his mother. He had nothing to show that he came from them.

Most times he would cry himself to sleep, blaming himself for being powerless and weak. One time his mother took him out and he accidentally got into a fight with a kid, he was easily beaten to a pulp because he was weak. No matter how much he cries, it would never give him magic.

His mother, seeing his pains alway assured him its okay not to have magic. Magic isn't everything but as long as you're alive, that's all that matters to me, his mother always told him that.

He wanted to believe that it would be alright if he was with her but he knew he can't be with her forever. There would be a time he would leave her and wouldn't be spoilt and cared for by her. He knew a time would come when he has to fight for himself. He knew a time would come when he has to prove himself worthy of being their son. He knew all this but what can he do? But he didn't give up. That's he reason why he performed every research on magic be could find.

Ten years after zeref was born, his mother became pregnant again and gave birth to another son but he was different. Different from anything they've ever seen! He had pink hairs and onyx eyes, rather than crying after he came out from his mother's womb, he laughed!

But the biggest difference was his magic level. For a new born child, it was huge! He was radiating brilliantly with heat magic, in other words, fire dragon magic and demon fire magic!. This my friend, was the true pride of igneel. Igneel never felt happier in his world to come seeing a true heir before his eyes. His mother was extremely happy and surprised by her second son too.

Zeref who saw this felt ashamed of himself. Filled with bitterness and self pity, he left the joyful people and went into his room, locking himself up for a month. He had hoped someone who notice his absense but sadly no one did, except his mother. He knew his mother would come for him but had truly hoped it would be someone other than her. Maybe like grandeneey or Metallicana or skydrum or maybe his Dad.

But it seems it was only his mother that cared for him. Ever since then, zered never smiled again.

The second son was named Natsu dragneel, the true pride of igneel.

As time flew by, natsu grew up to be a magic genius while his older brother was an academic genius. Their mother loved them equally, never favouring one over the other but majority of everyone zeref knew seemed to favour natsu more. Including Igneel.

At the age of 11, natsu was already a handsome young man with a good proportion of magic at his command. Natsu grew to admire his brother greatly. He could even go as far as to call him my King but zeref usually brush him off or sometimes didn't want to have anything to do with him but that didn't bother the young lad as he was still naive and innocent.

Zeref who was 21 at this point in time had far surpass the level of genius. His magic research soon became frightening to almost everyone as he was almost close to gaining a result on how to result the dead with magic. Igneel had long monitored him but wasn't going to stop him. He knew zeref wouldn't listen to his warning because he hated him but what can he say? The kid was blinded by his lack of power that he didn't take note of what happened around him and would only immense himself with magic research.

After years of research, zeref would soon be close to creating artifical life and resurrecting the dead. His mother might love him but she knew how unworldly this was and had severally tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't even listen to her. If he wouldn't listen to her then he never would even want to hear a word from igneel.

Natsu on the other hand was enrolled to school of magic in the mythical realm by igneel after much pleading from Lucilia who wanted natsu to see the world for himself. Natsu was an optimistic, naive and a mischievous young brat who love playing harmless, fun pranks on others. Enrolling into a school filled with kids his age was a dream come true after living in the castle for 11 whole years without going out, except when his mother went out of course.

Because igneel prioritize their safety, he never let them go to school nor leave the castle. Zeref had done all his research within the castle wall, using his large room and the huge castle library filled with ancient books as his lair.

Natsu on the other hand just practiced his magic every now and then with the help of the five of the six dragon kings. Now enrolling to school with the condition, Atlas flames becomes a teacher which he agreed to, so long it would bring happiness to the young heir, he followed natsu everyday to school.

It was a whole new experience for the pinkette. He met a lot of people, made friends with everyone because of his fun and lovable nature. He met all kinds of beings from elves to fairies, to dwarves and nymps. He was mesmerized by the kind of beings that existed. He had thought only dragons and demons existed but this was in a level of its own.

Natsu studied and trained everyday to better himself at his magic. Since he was given this opportunity by his mother, he wasn't going to waste his time goofing all day but make the most of it by improving everyday. When natsu was born, he was ranked a silver-class level. But over the years and his time at the academy of magic, he grew amazingly from the silver rank to a platinum class being.

At his point in time, natsu was twenty years old and his time at the academy was up. It was the greatest experience he ever had, a memory that would forever burned brightly within him. It was something worthy every second he stayed in.

Lucilia has never been this proud of anybody. Her sons gave her joy and life. She was the happiest woman in the world. Even though she was a mother, she was still as beautiful and curvy as she was when she met igneel. She hadn't aged a since bit and still retained her youthful looks.

During the time of natsu expenditure at the academy, he would sometimes try talking to zeref but the older male would hardly spare him anytime of the day but it didn't bother natsu. He would continuously try even harder next time but zeref would only see him as a nuisance and something irritating. It got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore with natsu and his overly positive nature and his inferiority complex kicked in and blurted out words of scorn and hate towards the innocent younger boy. Natsu was hurt and angry at him that he wouldn't bother coming to his room for a month.

Lucilia knew about this and tried resolving the issue but they were boys now so it wouldn't be as easy as she thought. She knew what zeref worries was.

Deciding to help him accomplish his dreams, she made a grand decision and sent him to Lucifer to teach him black magic. If that would get him to love his brother again then she would take the risk but igneel wasn't happy about this but let it go, if they were okay with it.

After realising his brother was gone, natsu was sad about it as he was only left alone in this big palace with no one his age to talk to.

After clocking 20, he was done with his academics and was now a powerful being and could stand on his own.

Igneel would forever by proud of him and so was his mother. Natsu loved them dearly and would do anything for them but the doors of the castle became open for him to finally go out and explore on his own. He was now old enough to go without an escort or a bunch of armies following behind him.

Rather than going out to explore the world, like his brother zeref, natsu hulled himself in the castle and began his own research on magic much to the amusement of his mother. She wondered if researching was becoming a thing in the dragneel family.

Hundred years past after his extensive research and he was now, a master of different kinds of magic. At this point in time, natsu has passed the point of human limitations "Adamantine class" and became and extreme being. A lower class extreme being.

He was a hundred and twenty years old and his brother zeref, who he hasn't seen for a hundred years was now, a hundred and thirty years. The boys, just like their mother and father, can never die of old age or grow old thanks to their immortality.

For the very first time after a century, natsu was finally stepping out of the castle, not as natsu of an A-ranked being but Natsu dragneel, son of Igneel dragneel, An extreme being.

* * *

Alright people, that's all for now. And so there you have it. Zeref and natsu are both from the same parents who are both overpowered. Zeref hardly inherited any of their powers but he'll be able to use a little of fire magic. Since he's training with Lucilia's father, Satan, zeref would be well vast on black arts(Death magic)

Natsu on the other hand is a part dragon, part demon, resulting to him being END. But he's a real demon not an etherious. Natsu, after his hundred years research just like zeref, he would be able to use different kinds of magic other than his dragon or demon powers. Oh and if you're wondering, Lucifer is his grand father so I hope this explains better the main story and why everything happened.

Before I leave, the ranks of magic powers are as follows so you'll be able to tell how powerful a character is in this story;

1) Supreme being-(god tier):-  
True being Ultimate being Higher supreme class Mid-higher supreme class

2) Extreme being(Lower god tier)  
Higher extreme class Mid-higher extreme class mid lower extreme class Lower extreme class

3)Adamantine class 4)Platinum level 5)Gold level (A class level)  
6)Silver level (B class level)  
7)Bronze (C class level)  
8) D class 9) E class (Beginners)

Yup just like you've seen, although there's a slight confusion on it so I'll explain them. The supreme class are considered god tier level. But this level is divided into four categories listed above. The one attaining the first position on this rank is known as the true being, the second and third ranked are the ultimate being while fourth and fifth are the higher beings and the sixth and seventh are the Mid-higher class. In this story, there will be only seven supreme beings existing but by their rank, they don't have equal powers but they have all attained a god level.

The extreme class are beings close to attaining god tier so they're lower god tier. Just like the supreme being, it is also divided into different categories but is not limited to seven people. A good number of people have attained this level and they aren't on equal footings also. The higher and mid-higher extreme beings are more powerful than the rest, just like its been arranged, the highest ranking proves how powerful you are in the extreme class.

And so the rest follows from the adamantine to the beginners level which are mainly attained by humans. Since humans aren't immortals, going past adamantine is almost impossible as it would take years and years of training to get past it.

Well until next time people.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, the last chapter was okay to me. So um, it briefed you guys about natsu's origin with zeref and his parents. So, the last chapter was all narrative but from this point onward, it'll have good conversations(Dialogue) between each characters. There'll be few OC(Original characters. if possible) and OOCs and also few elements from other original series in later chapters.

This chapters marks the beginning of natsu exploration from within the castle, Inside mthyros and the entire world.

So without further delay, let's go!

* * *

 **Chapter 02: My beginning**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu dragneel. That's the name my sweet loving parents gave me right after I was born. As far as I could remember, that was about a hundred and twenty years ago when I came into this world, kinda old. When I was born, my parents were the proudest of me. I felt like I was both of gold and diamond that just entered their hands. It felt amazing how much care and attention they gave to me. Everyone celebrated my arrival and paid their respect to me. Even the dragon kings bowed to me, kinda neat.

Slowly when I began growing up, I learnt lots of stuff and my mother, who was always with me was more fun than anyone in the entire world. She always made time for me and my brother and would be there whenever we needed, she was like our personal maid but she's our mother.

After a few years after I began learning stuff, that was when I realised that a gloomy looking boy was actually my brother. Rather than feeling disappointed I was so happy that someone close to my age was here with me.

The castle was filled with elderly people, like my aunty grandeneey or my overprotective uncle atlas flame, my other uncle Metallicana, he's kinda cool. Then there's my uncle Skydrium, Wessiologia and Lightra. Not that they looked old but they don't have that much time to do chilidish stuff. Then there's the attendants and chefs and maids and servants. There's not one kid here except me and my brother. But I was glad he was here but too bad he didn't ever looked my way.

Not once would he ever tried giving me the time of the day. To be honest, I don't even know him that much, well I know his outer personality but as a person, I don't have a clue of who he is.

My dad was...in a way, I'll say majestic. Trust me people, he's frightening to lots of people but they admired and feared him all the same. Not even my uncles and aunt could go against him. If that's not overpowered then check out this cool blond beauty, my mother. Damn she's smoking hot!

 ***Clears throat*** I didn't mean it in a bad way but you get what I'm saying right? She's slender, got her perfect curves and still retains her sex appeal and beauty...I wish to have a wife like this some day.

After 11 years of my life, my mother, who loved me more than anything in this world, pleaded with my dad for me to attend school. If it was my mother, I'll do anything for that woman. Even though she is a devil, she doesn't have that devilish nature at all. No wonder dad fell for her.

Anyway, she pleaded and got my dad to agree, because he didn't want us(me and my brother) to wonder out of the castle without escort or rather not leave at all so he could protect us, she got him to agree but not unless uncle atlas accompany me everyday which he agreed to. I love that guy.

After 9 years of schooling and trying to interact with my brother which I failed miserably and got into a heated argument with and didn't bother to reconcile with, I graduated as the top magical student which both my parents were the proudest of but my brother was long gone to meet our granddad and learn magic from him. I don't know how long he'll stay there but I really miss him a lot. Even though he never liked me but that doesn't matter.

I've always wanted to be a genius in books like my older brother. He's so freaking smart that there's not a book he hasn't read about. He knows everything. Seeing I was the only one left with no one my age to play with, just like my brother, I hulled myself between my room and the castle library and made lots of research on magic. I absolutely will not fall behind him. If he's got all the knowledge in the world and still learns magic from grandpa, he'll be pretty much invisible so I did lots and lots and lots of research on magic, and accidentally, I came upon resurrection magic. It was truly terrifying.

For a hundred years I didn't meet Anyone except my mother who, everyday, comes to bring me food and stays with me for almost seven hours a day, she's the greatest person on earth.

My dad comes in once in a while with my uncles and aunts. After extensive research, I felt satisfied as it took a hundred years to finish it all. I never knew that much time had gone by.

And so it goes, hundred years past and I became a new person. Well not new as in stoic or evil or too overpowered, nah. I just got more knowledge and new magic.

I am Natsu dragneel and this is a tale from a thousand years on how I became a Supreme being.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Its the master!"

A maid screamed with happiness resounding through the castle. Everyone looked at her like she was mad until suddenly they saw the reason why she had that sudden outburst of joy.

"Master Natsu!" another maid screamed.

"Master natsu is back!" another screamed.

"Surely he's no ghost!" a Butler said, repositioning his glass to know if what he saw was just an illusion or a ghost.

"This calls for celebration!"

"His hairs looks so matured and outgrown" so girls said in dreamy tone.

"Oh goodness! we ought to get him well prepared!"

Before natsu, who finally made an appearance of a century could say a word, he was already swarmed by the surrounding maids and butlers of the castle, taking him away to get him cleaned.

Once they were done and satisfied by his new looks, they accompanied him to where his parents and relatives were. It was a large room glittering in a beautiful decoration of gold and rubies. The room was big enough to contain over a hundred people all at the same time with left over space.

Reaching the door with a mischievous smirk on his face. He wore a red mantle over his blue robe with gold trimmings. The maids and butlers all too well, knew that face. It was a face that was up to no good. After a hundred years of being quiet and almost died of boredom, they finally had their fun loving dragon back.

Natsu did a little breathing exercise before he made his grand entry. From behind the huge doors he stood, he could feel their magic all mixing together and radiated out of the room. Truly it was a gathering of powerful beasts. Gone were the days he would feel frightened by the magical pressure. Gone were the days he felt intimidated. Even if he doesn't let it show, he felt all these within. But now, he could withstand them and if possible, pose a match against them now. Probably.

Finishing his breathing exercise, a wide grin swiped over his lips as he went for a pose and channeled his magic.

"He's doing it!"

"Just like old time!"

"Let's order for new doors!"

The maids and butlers said. Some had tears of joy, why other had smiles on their faces.

Natsu activated his magic.

"Fire dragon: Breakdown fist!" he yelled huge amount of heat magic turned into raging flames surrounding his right fist. Amidst the flames, a red magic circle appeared and combusted the flames with extensive power and larger in size, with one hit, *BOOOM* he smashed the door open sending it to oblivion with a loud noise.

The residing people within the room quickly turned to find the sudden offender that dared to surprise them with a sudden attack. There'll be hell to pay but to their greatest surprise, the one at the forefront with the castle attendants behind him was the Heir himself.

"Boy!" Lightra first yelled in surprise and a noticeable hint of happiness.

"Hey there, my tough uncle"

"Natsu you're finally here!" Skiadrum said with a small smile.

"Yup, I'm here, my calm uncle"

"Natsu, did you finally give up and want to see us that badly?" wesslogia smirked. He knew natsu was far from that. Heck he would go a million years without even wanting to see them.

"Nah. I'm done with everything. It was epic, my fun uncle"

"My child, its so too good to see you again" grandeneey, in her human form and ran towards him and embraced him in a loving, tight hug.

Natsu returned the hug, not minding how much strength she put into it but enjoyed the warm feeling from her.

"Its good to see you again, my lovely aunty"

"Natsu my boy, its good you finally decided to come out. I've been looking for a good challenge" Metallicana said.

Everyone sweat dropped at his statement. Was he really expecting a child to be a match against him. But that was an invitation natsu wouldn't pass by. After a century, he needed to test his strength against something strong and here's the perfect candidate for that.

"Worry not my strong uncle, its you and me later" he gave him a wicked smile. Metallicana couldn't help but love that expression as he was going to enjoy wiping his ass soon.

"Natsu...Welcome to the new century" atlas flames gave him a smile as he walked up to him and patted him on his shoulder.

"You know, I was actually surprised you didn't freak out after all these years I didn't come out" natsu said.

The attendants began murmuring to one another as they had something to say against it but what rights do they have to speak up in the presence of their masters?

"Yeah right, I bet he nearly camped outside your room just to make sure you're safe and healthy there" Metallicana snickered a deep laugh.

"Or like how he would almost try peeping throught his window" wesslogia laughed.

"Not even that, how about the time he hired a group of handy men to drill holes in the walls and ceiling so he could monitor him everyday" Lightra mused.

"He's just one of a kind" grandeneey shakes her head in disapproval.

"Mm, atlas just cares for the boy...but he's a stalker" skiadrum said calmly.

Everyone laughed, including natsu at the fire dragon expense. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as he was fidgeting slightly.

"Don't worry uncle atlas" natdu said with a grin "I'm here now and that's all that matters"

"Natsu..." he said softly and watched him walked past him to meet the remaining two occupants seated on golden thrones. The dragon kings gave way for him as he was before them.

Natsu gave his usual toothy grin "Hey dad"

Igneel gave him a toothy grin also "Its good to see you again son" he said with his deep voice.

Igneel was a man of slightly above 6 foot tall. He had short spiky red hairs, and well trimmed red beards. He had a slender muscular figure and he looked like he was in his mid thirties.

Igneel stood up and walked down the three stairs that connected to the floor, he shared eye contact with him before pulling him into a hug.

"You've grown a whole lot son"

Natsu, enjoying the moment, snuggled in his embrace, enjoying his fiery heat, he replied "I'm not gonna be the same boy as I used to"

"But you broke the door"

"Well...that was a warm welcome from me"

"Really?"

"Really"

They left each others embrace and had a heart felt laughter. It was a family bounding sight to behold for everyone. Igneel might appear frightening and powerful but when it comes to his family, he's ever carefree and playful.

"And mum..." he said, turning towards her direction.

Yup, just as natsu said, she was just as beautiful as ever. His father definitely dug a goldmine when he found her, that's for sure.

Without a care in the world, she rushed down and hugged him like he was going to die today, not caring who was watching them, she blessed him with kisses all over his face.

"Okay mum, you can stop that now. I'm not a kid anymore" he said, trying to get his mother from doing embrassing stuff to him. Igneel was almost rolling with laughter seeing natsu struggling from just his mother. Well, can't blame him since he love her so much.

"You don't what your mother's kisses again?" she faked a sob with a sad expression almost fooling natsu to believe he had hurt her.

"No, not that. Just not in front of everyone besides give that to dad not me"

"Nah, I had my fair share last night" igneel grinned.

"Please keep that information to yourself!" natsu deadpanned.

"So, did you find your answer?" Lucilia, his mother asked.

Ever since natsu was on his journey on research, his mother who was also knowledgeable about magic would come everyday to support him or sometimes just to keep him company. His research on magic was really broad as he needed answers on certain things. His mother, who natsu can't keep secrets from knew what it was.

"Yeah, its all inside of me now. Thanks mum"

She smiled at him and hugged him again "I love you son"

"I love you too"

After they were done hugging and hugging, igneel gave an announcement.

"Since my boy is old enough and strong to take care of himself, he's from now on gained his freedom to do whatever and go wherever he pleases. To commemorate his appearance, we'll hold a tournament where he shows the world the power of the dragneel linage!"

"Yes! My first real battle!" Natsu exclaimed in joy. His mother laughed at his fiery and energetic nature.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Natsu called.

"Yes son?"

Natsu smiled widely, almost tearing his lips "Do I get to pick who I fight against?!"

Igneel looked around for approval. He knew what his son was up too and if he was to guess far further natsu might want to challenge him to a not so gonna end well battle. or maybe even his mother. Everyone gave him a go ahead approval to let him decide.

Well it was natsu's commemoration so its better if he gets the limelight of it.

"Sure" igneel said, a little unsure if it was okay.

"SWEET!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as a gust of fire sprout out from his mouth. He looked around with his grin, never leaving his face "I challenge Uncle Metallicana to a battle"

Everyone gasped. The castle attendants all gasped in shock though. The dragon kings and Lucilia expected something like this to happen.

"I knew it" igneel said with a defeated tone.

"My child are you sure?"

"More positive than ever aunty"

Metallicana grunted "I eat metal for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Its nice to have bones and flesh for a change of pace"

"Hey, don't touch my child" Lucilia pulled natsu in a protective hug, almost suffocating him with her huge boobs.

"If you hurt him, I'll make you a puddle" Atlas threatened darkly.

"He challenged me. Not my fault"

"Anyway, as he said, it'll be Natsu dragneel vs Dragon King Metallicana at the huge arena. Dragon form allowed. The event will take place month from now. Make the announcement to the public tomorrow." Igneel announced.

To natsu, it was a dream come true. Battling against one of the six dragon kings had always been his dreams. Everything was going just the way he finally wanted it to be...but...his brother wasn't here with him and that saddened him greatly but what can he do?. If he's getting stronger over there, then he has to get stronger too or he'll loose to him.

"Anyway, Mum, dad, I have to get ready to beat uncle metallicana"

Metallicana chuckled "In your dreams boy" they all laughed.

Natsu took that as cue and went upstairs and back into his room. He took out a large book and began drawing designs of armours and wrote the features it all possesses. This took him a week more to complete.

A week after finally making his appearance, natsu came out of his room again but with a book in his hand. Dressing up, natsu headed for the royal black smith shop. It was more of a huge warehouse containing all kinds of weaponry.

Letting himself in, natsu admired the beautiful invention made by these masters of iron, the dwarves.

"Hey Bob!" Natsu yelled as he sighted an extremely short muscular man with dark hair. Everyone present turned to his direction and looked at him with indifferent eyes.

Suddenly their eyes widened and they gawked at him with their mouth wide open like a dead fish.

"It's the prince ghost!" someone yelled in terror. Everyone suddenly began running helter shelter seeing the 'dead prince' at their door step.

Tools, iron, swords, hard knots and parts of armours flew here and there as everyone ran for their dear lives. Natsu who saw this was greatly confused by what they meant by the 'prince's ghost'. Even Bob ran away.

"Hey what's going on?" natsu asked but no one seemed to hear him as they were too busy trying to find where yo his their small bodies.

Luckily for the confused prince watching their hilarious display, a dwarf came to him shakily and tried taking to him.

"H-how a-are you h-here!?" he managed to ask.

"How you ask?" natsu asked "Because I'm alive?"

The dwarves gasped and murmured to one another.

"But you haven't been seen for a hundred years!" another yelled from his hiding spot.

Natsu laughed. He understood their reaction now, "You dwarves are funny" he laughed again.

"Well, sometimes its just in our nature" another said.

"Anyway, I'm not dead or a ghost. I was inside my room all these years making heavy research about magic and I've gained most of what I needed"

"Oh.." someone else said.

"That's something to hear my prince" Bob said, coming out from his hiding spot to meet natsu.

"Yeah, so how have you guys been?"

Bob shrugged "Well, the past 100 years has been slow for us. No much request for us lately"

Natsu nodded like he understood "Anyway..." he handed his book to Bob who took it and stared at it.

"And this is?"

Natsu smiled prouded "This my friend, is the designs of armours I need you to make. The cost is on my dad and the materials needed to make it are listed for each armour. So I need the best of best quality you've ever made"

Bob opened the book, slowly turning page after page. His eyes widened in amazement and was truly bewildered and fascinated by the designs contained in every page of the book. It was well drawn and well detailed. Each armour had each parts broken down for easily making and understanding. Each armour has its unique attributes and element.

"Amazing" Bob said, immersing himself with every page turned with new designs.

"So, can you make it?" natsu asked.

"This..." Bob said still looking at them "My Prince, it'll be an honour to make these for you. I'll pour my heart and soul into making all these but I'll need time to get everything ready"

Natsu smiled "Alright, take your time. So long as it'll be made of the best quality, I can wait and as for the cost, it's on my dad"

"Will do, my prince" Bob said. Leaving natsu, he turned to his workers and announced.

"Alright boys, leave whatever you're working on, we've got real work to do!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Seeing this was going perfect for him, natsu left them. Everything was going well for him. If he could get it right, then defeating metallicana could be possible.

 **The next day...**

Atlas flames and natsu stood at the huge gates of the castle. Natsu had with him, a small backpack for a short journey. It was three more weeks remaining for him to have his battle with metallicana and he was going on a journey? Was he running away.

"Natsu, are you sure about this?" atlas asked him with a sad smile.

"Sure uncle, I'll be back before my big fight. I just need to get these two items first then the dwarves should be done with most of the armour designs I gave them"

"The dark myths could be very trickish you know. The dark elves, dark fairies, goblins, ogres and the likes. They're bunch of low lives that'll do anything to get what they want"

Natsu laughed "Yup, I know about it too. Don't worry uncle, I've got this"

Atlas smiled a little. Well, he got to trust him them. After announcing he'll be going out for a while, metallicana thought he was dodging his big fight but natsu just gave him a devilish smile. Saying their goodbyes, atlas watched as natsu left the castle. He was going for his own needs now so there's no stopping him.

 **Three days Later...**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

After I said my goodbyes to uncle atlas, I completely vanished from the castle premises. This is my life now. I go wherever I want, I do whatever I do without anyone questioning me. I'm almost independent...I guess.

While walking out of the capital, I was greatly... no. I was flabbergasted. I never knew humans lived here now. Though their number is still scanty but a hundred years ago, not a single human lived here. Wow, just how things have changed. There are tons of fairies, sexy looking elves, damn they're hot. Dwarves, Phoenixes, wyvern, dragons, nymphs, just name all the beasts you could think of. Sometimes I wonder if I become king, is it okay to have as many wives as possible cause I'll be marrying all the female nymphs and elves. I know elves and dwarves aren't the best of friends but so long you're under my dads rules, don't ever challenge his authority but the good side about it is there's peace everywhere.

But where I'm headed is the dark myths. Just like our land here, there's peace and no fighting. The mythical creatures are all good beings here and very friendly too. But the dark myths is a side of mythros created by my father, to the mythical creatures he exiled as they would never want to co-exist with each other neither do they like having peace.

Surprising enough, when I told my father I'll be coming here, rather than getting angry or declining, he just said okay. He's having a great deal of trust in me now and I'm proud of that. He sees me as a grown man.

After three days of riding the public transport, aka, wyvern, I was able to get here faster than I imagined. The place connecting to the dark myths was a dry desert where no rain fall has ever been see here. It was just the scorching sun everyday and at night, the dried cold wind blew relentlessly until dawn.

During the day, it was hell, as not even a drop of water was available. If ever passing here, in just a day, you'll be surprised to find yourself drinking 30 litres of water.

Amidst this large uninhibited land were two gigantic magical trees that grew 15 feets away from each other. The gap between them was filled with a magic barrier. This barrier was set up by my dad to keep them from ever escaping from their realm to cause havoc here but so long I have this magic necklace with blue ruby, I have no troubles going in and out.

Bidding the wyvern goodbye, I watched as it flew off quickly but not without giving it a drink so it won't die on its way. Even though I decide this for myself, I don't know if this is okay though. Maybe they'll accept me? Or maybe they'll try to kill me. Whichever it is, I'm not ready to fight an entire realm so that's why I brought this magic concealing hoodie that masked my face and my entire body from people seeing who I really am.

Okay. I think I'm all set now. Steeling my nerves, I made a march into the barrier and ended up into a completely different world.

'This is amazing'

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Alright, that's all for now. Like I said in the other story, natsu is well versed to different kinds of magic. The reason why natsu studied magic other than his dragon magic or demon magic partially because of zeref but not to worry, they'll be put into good use.

As for why natsu needed armours, you'll see soon enough. Natsu's battle with metallicana will come up soon but he's still got three weeks left so he wants to acquire more power to be on par against him.

Slowly, slowly, those characters from the other story will have their connection to natsu and why they are all against him.

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
